


12HORRORS ROUND 2020—THE_ESCAPE_ROUND: INTRO POST

by 12Horrors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: intro post, round five, round five: intro post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Horrors/pseuds/12Horrors
Kudos: 4





	12HORRORS ROUND 2020—THE_ESCAPE_ROUND: INTRO POST

**12 HORRORS ROUND 2020—ESCAPE: THE INTRODUCTION**

****

**DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE?**

**SO, HOW DOES A FIC FEST WORK?**

A fic fest is a community where promoters submit their own prompts to the community. These prompts are added to a spreadsheet, and claimers choose one from the selection to write. It moves onto the writing period, where writers have to answer to a couple of check-ins. Check-ins track the writer's progress with the fic and make sure they have a reasonable word count. When the deadline comes, writers submit their fics and they are posted to the fest account.

We will talk about this more whenever claiming period arrives, but we have changed things up a bit. To write for this fest, you do not have to claim. There is a separate option of writing your own **ESCAPE** story. Again, we will get into more detail when the time comes.

This fest will have goals for the number of writers participating with us, but the fest will run regardless of the number of participants. Be it one, five, or twenty stories, we will continue to run the fest to satisfy your dark-minded needs.

The special addition to our fic fest this year is we will be accepting art submissions as well, so you can have visual nightmares to look forward to as well.

**THE THEME BREAKDOWN?**

The theme of our 2020 round is **ESCAPE**. Last round we required gore for the first time, but we're stepping back as we'll be having wonderful artists with us on this round. NO gore is required (but always encouraged!).

_Cube_ , _Escape Room_ , and _The SAW Movies_ are some horrifically good examples of our theme of **ESCAPE**.

To have a valid prompt/fic in this fest, one or more of the main events in the plot of your fic must include an escape or escapeesque event. Examples of escape events are kidnapping, apocalypse (bunkers), and even prison/hospital breaks! If you want to get extra spicy, _maybe your character is escaping something that isn't physical?_

The goal of this round is for our authors and artists to reach inside and think of a time they had to escape: if you're comfortable, hone it. Manifest it. Take your fear and adrenaline and give it a powerful artistic show. The mind is a wonderful thing.

**THE_RULES**

**1.** The minimum word count for this fest is 2,000 words. Of course, we encourage you to go well over this line!  
 **2.** There are little to no limits in this fest—but, if you plan on having a character experience dubcon/noncon, incest, pedophilia, or any other illegal activities, be sure to take it up with the Mods. Having it in a character's past is okay, and should be warned in the tags, but we just need to make sure what exactly you're writing about whenever it comes to these sensitive topics. Mods have a right to turn down a fic if it's too much.  
 **3.** You MUST tag your fics with anything that could potentially trigger anyone. If you have any questions about tagging, please email us.  
 **4.** Pairings are totally optional! If you include a pairing, keep in mind that OT3+ is allowed and encouraged.  
 **5.** Please keep your claim our little secret—we don't want to ruin the surprise! Fic discussion may run between you and the Mods, a beta, and close friends who are helping you write. Keep your eyes peeled, we're watching you.  
 **6.** You may not claim a second prompt/write a second of your own prompts until you have finished and submitted your first one to us.  
 **7.** We do give out extensions, but still, try to stay on time and make a commitment! It would relieve a whole ton of stress off the Mods' shoulders.

**THE_TIMELINE**

Prompting Opens: September 28th  
Prompting Closes: October 5th  
Prompt Spreadsheet Reveal: October 6th  
Claiming Opens: October 7th  
Claiming Closes: October 14th  
Prompt Confirmations: October 15th  
First Check-in (informal): October 29th  
Second Check-in (1.5k): November 12th  
Final Submissions Due (2k): November 22nd  
Posting Begins: November 24th  
Posting Ends: November 30th  
Guess Post: December 1st  
Reveals: December 3rd

(This year's schedule is a bit wonky as Twitter decided to suspend us... How rude... So we will be going a bit past Halloween to make up for it to give our authors and artists more time to give us a scare! We hope you understand and enjoy bringing Halloween into November with us)

#####  _12Horrors Mod Reaper. Contact us on our[Twitter](https://twitter.com/12horrors?lang=en) or shoot us an email at 12horrorsmods@gmail.com_


End file.
